utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
TRUE WING (song)
TRUE WING is the third insert song in the Maji LOVE 2000% series, and the first released among the second season's Idol Song Series. It is used as the insert song for the episode of the same name. It is sung by [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] (CV. Shimono Hiro). Lyrics Kanji= 絶難関すぎる壁だってうたの☆プリンスさまっ♪マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 来栖 翔 歌詞表記についてのお詫び An apology statement issued by Broccoli regarding the incorrect lyrics. The original text was 「難関すぎる壁だって」, and the corrected text is 「'超'絶難関すぎる壁だって」　やるっきゃねぇときがある男には ３秒後の俺は多分笑ってる　守ると誓ったお前のことを Fly high!　Fly high!　勇気出して Fly away!　Fly away!　真っすぐ前見て Go east!　Go west!　どんな旅も さあ小さな一歩から　始まるって信じてこう 誰の背中にも羽根があることを お前は教えてくれた　Believe!ｘ3 Superなチカラなんて 持ち合わせちゃいないけど・・・そう 飛べる気がするんだ お前を思うことで・・・強くなる！ でっかいハートを持って空仰げ　無限の可能性が広がってる 胸を打つ鼓動が上を向けと　ドクンドクンと俺を励ます Let’s fight!　Let’s fight!　声をあげて Let’s ride!　Let’s ride!　地平の果てへ Hold you!　Hold me!　届いてるぜ サイコーな物語　はばたけ太陽へと 夢という名前の翼にはきっと テッペン昇るパワーが　Risingｘ3 まだ見ない世界へ まだ見ない明日へと生きたい その右手をとって 青い天に向かって・・・愛を歌う 一人じゃないんだと お前の笑顔が言う 未来を翔けよう夢と共に　True wing 風になろうぜ　一番を指差して 誰の背中にも羽根があることを お前は教えてくれた　Believe!ｘ3 Superなチカラなんて 持ち合わせちゃいないけど・・・そう 飛べる気がするんだ お前を思うことで・・・強くなる！ |-| Romaji=chouzetsu nankan sugiru kabe datte　yarukkyanee toki ga aru otoko ni wa sanbyougo no ore wa tabun waratteru　mamoru to chikatta omae no koto o Fly High!　Fly High!　yuuki dashite Fly Away!　Fly Away!　massugu mae mite Go East!　Go West!　donna tabi mo saa chiisana ippo kara　hajimarutte shinjitekou dare no senaka ni mo hane ga aru koto o omae wa oshiete kureta　Believe!ｘ3 Super na CHIKARA nante mochiawasecha inai kedo…sou toberu ki ga surunda omae o omou koto de…tsuyoku naru! dekkai HĀTO o motte sora aoge　mugen no kanousei ga hirogatteru mune o utsu kodou ga ue o muke to　DOKUNDOKUN to ore o hagemasu Let’s Fight!　Let’s Fight!　koe o agete Let’s Ride!　Let’s Ride!　chihei no hate e Hold You!　Hold Me!　todoiteru ze SAIKŌ na monogatari　habatake taiyou e to yume toiu namae no tsubasa ni wa kitto TEPPEN noboru PAWĀ ga Risingｘ3 mada minai sekai e mada minai ashita e to ikitai sono migite o totte aoi ten ni mukatte…ai o utau hitori janainda to omae no egao ga iu mirai o kakeyou yume to tomo ni　True Wing kaze ni narou ze　ichido o yubisashite dare no senaka ni mo hane ga aru koto o omae wa oshiete kureta　Believe!ｘ3 Super na CHIKARA nante mochiawasecha inai kedo…sou toberu ki ga surunda omae o omou koto de…tsuyoku naru!☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| English= No matter how difficult the obstacle, there’s a time when a man’s just gotta do it I’ll probably be laughing three seconds later, after I swear to protect you Fly high! Fly high! Take courage! Fly away! Fly away! Look straight ahead! Go east! Go west! No matter the journey So with a single tiny step, let’s believe it’ll begin There are wings on everyone’s back You’re the one who taught me that! I believe, believe, believe! Though I may not have That super power… That’s right, I feel like I can fly! Just thinking of you…gives me strength With a huge heart, look up at the sky and the endless possibilities spread out Touched by the throbbing of my beating heart, encouraging me Let’s fight! Let’s fight! Lift up your voices! Let’s ride! Let’s ride! To the ends of the earth! Hold you! Hold me! We’ll carry This amazing story on our wings to the sun! On the wings called dreams, I’m sure This power will rise to the top! Rising, rising, rising! To an unseen world, To an unseen tomorrow, I want to go! Holding your right hand Facing the blue sky…I’ll sing of love Your smile tells me That I’m not alone Let’s fly to our future with this dream! True Wing! I’ll become the wind! Aim to be the best! There are wings on everyone’s back You’re the one who taught me that! I believe, believe, believe! Though I may not have That super power… That’s right, I feel like I can fly! Just thinking of you…gives me strength☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ References Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Idol Song Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song Category:Songs in Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% Category:Songs by Kurusu Syo